


A Matter Of Tradition

by Pameluke



Series: ShHiatusBang Flash Bang Bingo Team Blue [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Forever Bitter About Ragnor Fell, M/M, Scaring Mundanes, Snowball Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 00:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14390544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pameluke/pseuds/Pameluke
Summary: After a hard week, Alec just wants to spend a quiet night with Magnus at the loft. Alas, Magnus already has plans, and long-standing traditions can't quite be postponed, so Alec tags along.Bingo card: Snowy Days





	A Matter Of Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SH Hiatus Flash Bang, for the Snowy Days Bingo square  
> #TeamBlue

It has finally stopped pouring, after a week of non-stop rain. Alec's relieved, too weary to deal with wet clothing. He's just had a terrible week, a horde of Drevak Demons causing havoc in the city for days. Half of the Institute was down with some mysterious illness Iratzes won't cure, possibly caused by demonic poisoning. Izzy thinks the Drevak poison might have mutated, but she hasn't figured out yet what's caused it. Which means he's had two Silent Brothers for guests for two days now, and he's been on his toes the entire time. They'll never stop making him feel uncomfortable.

Luckily, everybody is in the clear since this morning, and although some of his people are still in recovery, that means the Institute isn't understaffed anymore. He can finally go home for a couple hours. Let the next emergency be taken care of by Jace and Clary rather than by him in person.

He just wants to be home, kiss Magnus, have something warm to eat that isn't food from the mess, and cuddle on the couch.

Which is why he can't quite hide his disappointment when he arrives at the loft, only to find Magnus dressed in heavy winter clothing, getting ready to leave. He doesn't let the disappointment stop him from kissing his boyfriend though, pulling him in by his heavy scarf.

"I thought you didn't have clients tonight?" Alec asks, fingers still tangled in the soft fabric of Magnus' scarf. He doesn't really want to let go. The loft is warm, Magnus is warm, and Alec can feel a part of him unclench that only seems to relax when he's touching Magnus.

"I don't, it's a personal thing. Tradition as it were." Magnus pats him on the chest, then leans in to kiss him again, slow and tender. He sighs a bit when they part, keeps his eyes closed. "I would have asked you along, but I expected the Institute to keep you for at least another two days."

Alec shrugs, slides his hands down Magnus shoulders and back, lets them rest against his waist. "Donna and Lindsey got back on their feet a lot quicker than I thought they would, so we're fully staffed again." He kisses the tip of Magnus' nose, just because he looks cute, all bundled up in his winter gear. "I thought I'd spend the rest of the day and evening with you."

Magnus smiles at him, strokes the hair from his forehead. "That would have been nice. But you look like you could use some rest. I'll probably be gone until tomorrow, so you should catch up on sleep."

Alec groans, lets his head fall softly against Magnus'. "I haven't seen you for days..." He knows he's whining a little, and their separation has been 100 percent due to his responsibilities as the Head of the Institute, but he can't help it. He's missed Magnus, and more than anything else–more than a hot bath, a warm meal, even more than the 'I haven't seen you for six days' sex–he's missed spending time with Magnus. "Can I come with? Where are you going?"

"Denali," Magnus says. "Hence the outfit."

Alec lifts his brow. Magnus is many wonderful things, but a creature of winter he is not. "You're going to Alaska?" Alec slips a hand down Magnus' pants. "Does that mean you're wearing hot, winter, underwear? One of those woolen things with the feet attached?"

Magnus slaps his chest. "It's not the 1800's gold-rush, Alec. I'll let you know there's winter underclothing that's more fashionable."

Alec grins, pulls Magnus closer. "I should definitely come. I can keep you warm when you eventually get tired of the cold."

Magnus smiles, shakes his head a little. "I'm not sure it'll be something you enjoy?"

Alec shrugs. "As long as you're there, and I'm with you, I'll enjoy myself, Magnus."

"Okay, but then we'll have to get you some appropriate gear." Alec knows that particular glint in Magnus' eyes, he gets it every time he gets to dress Alec. "I could just draw a heat rune," Alec claims, even though he knows resistance is futile. He doesn't really want to resist anyway. There's something very personal about Magnus taking care of him with his magic, something special that makes him feel loved.

So he'll gladly let Magnus do his thing, watch him while he magicks up the heavy winter clothing. It's not as bulky as Magnus'–Magnus knows he likes his freedom of movement–but it's still undeniably winter gear. Not really flattering, and a little strange to move in.

"Stele is in your pocket," Magnus comments, while he puts a warm, fleece hat on Alec's head by hand. "Sure you didn't steal it this time?" Alec teases. Magnus grunts, pokes Alec in the stomach, even though the thick fabric of his winter coat makes it barely noticeable. "If I'd known you'd hold that over me forever, I wouldn't have told you."

"Uhuh." Alec pulls Magnus in for one last kiss before they need to leave the loft to do who knows what.

Magnus lingers, arms wrapped around Alec's shoulders. It's a little awkward with all the padded clothing between them, but Alec doesn't care. Magnus' lips are as intoxicating as always.

Magnus steps back, puts on a hat of his own, a dark burgundy one that matches his scarf, and draws a portal. He hands Alec a pair of mittens, waits until he's put them on, then pulls him through it.

 

The snow is blinding. Magnus hands him a pair of glasses to counter the bright light around them everywhere. Once his eyes adjust to the light, the view is magnificent though, and Alec grasps Magnus' hand. When Magnus had said Denali, Alec hadn't expected for them to end up on an actual mountain, but rather somewhere in the park. Denali Mountain itself rises up behind them, but they're above the snow line, valley spread out below them.  He's still not sure what on earth they're doing here, but he's glad he gets to see this, experience this moment with Magnus.

"It's beautiful," Alec says.

Magnus hums. "I know. I always think I remember, but every time I return, I'm amazed by the power of Denali all over again."

"I didn't think this was your thing, nature and all." He pokes Magnus in the side. "You always seem such a part of the city."

Magnus snorts. "Says the New Yorn born and bred Shadowhunter. Besides, I need to keep you on your toes somehow."

"You always do." Alec squeezes Magnus' hand. "Now, where to? And what are we doing here?"

Magnus sighs and squeezes Alec's hand back, but firmer. "It's a long-standing tradition of Ragnor and mine, to come and haunt Denali. He had a cabin halfway up this mountain, he liked the cold and loneliness. It started as a way to keep curious hikers away, but then it got to lead a life on its own, and became some sort of tradition."

"Ah," Alec hums non-committedly. He's never quite sure how to react when Magnus talks about Ragnor. There's something so vast and unfathomable about losing a friendship that spanned centuries, Alec can't imagine what that must feel like. So he does what he always does when Magnus talks about Ragnor: he pulls him closer, wraps his arm around him, and listens.

"He always was a grouch, didn't much like company. Honestly, I think he just enjoyed scaring people. He always found a way to be obnoxious for Halloween as well."

Magnus is quiet for a bit, tucks himself in a little closer, pompom of his hat tickling Alec's cheek. "I didn't come last year, it still hurt too much. But I missed it. So I figured, what better way to remember him than keep the legends he started going?"

"Sounds good," Alec says. "Did the tradition involve alcohol of any kind perchance?"

Magnus smirks. "Copious amounts."

He pulls himself loose from Alec but doesn't drop his hand, guiding Alec through the snow. It's not too difficult a hike, even with the cold air. Alec feels the stress of the last week fall off of his shoulders. He's still a little tired, still feels like he could sleep for a day or two, but his mind is clear, the sky is blue and the air is brisk. He feels more alive than he has for days.

After a while, the climb gets steeper, and Alec is starting to wonder if they should have brought climbing gear. But then he feels the familiar prickling sensation of a ward, and once they've crossed it he spots the wooden cabin, embedded into the mountain flank with a large plateau in front of it. He figures they'll make it there unscathed.

Then there's a small, bright red creature running for him, and two snow-balls almost hit his face. When he straightens himself to see where the attack is coming from, Madzie has wrapped herself around his legs, almost making him trip. "Alec!!"

Alec lifts her up and twirls her around. "Madzie! As badass with snowballs as with magic I see!" He sets her down in the snow, and she immediately ducks down to make a snowball. Magnus is smiling at them, but the smile disappears when Alec ducks down as well. "Alexander, don't you dare."

Alec dares, especially with Madzie there as the cute distraction. Although to be fair, she's surprisingly accurate when she throws her snowballs with magic, so maybe Alec's the distraction. He's sure he's cute too. Magnus gives as good as he gets, but the snowboots make him a little slower than normal, so eventually, Alec manages to catch him. They topple down in the snow, Alec on top of Magnus. His cheeks are rosy with the cold, and his eyes are shining with mirth and glee. Alec simply has to kiss him. "Your lips looked cold."

Magnus smiles even brighter. "They still are. You should kiss me again." Alec dips down, but he should have know better than to trust him, because the moment he closes his eyes to enjoy the kiss, Madzie jumps on top of them, raining down an array of snowballs on Alec's head.

"I yield, I yield!" he yells while Magnus pushes him off of him. He and Madzie high five, while Alec lays defeated in the snow.

"So much for Shadowhunter reflexes," Magnus teases.

Alec dusts himself off. "You know, I'm starting to think there's some truth to those old Nephilim fables warning for warlocks and their bewitching ways."

Magnus smiles, pulls Alec to his feet. "Does that mean I'm bewitching?"

"Always."

Madzie has no patience for them now that the game is finished, so she pulls them both towards the cabin, where Cat is waiting for them, hot chocolate in her hands.

"I don't remember snowball fights being part of your tradition with Ragnor," she says, her voice teasing but kind.

Magnus shrugs. "Definitely not, but traditions can change. It's never too late for new ones."

It's warm in the cabin. It's cluttered with a whole slew of knick-knacks and odd things, like a statue of a three-legged unicorn, or a swaying stack of bowls that should tip over any second, but doesn't. It reminds Alec somewhat of Magnus' eclectic apothecary, only the sense of style is decidedly more... old cat-lady.

It's still cozy in a way though, and apparently Cat has conjured up dinner, because once they've struggled out of their winter coats, they immediately get to eat. It's delicious and hearty, and Alec feels himself further relax while Magnus teases him by telling Madzie and Cat about Alec's Terrible Stew And How Magnus Saved The Day.

"It was the recipe!" Alec says multiple times, but no one believes him.

After dinner, Magnus makes mulled wine, which tastes kind of weird to Alec, but it's nice and warm, and they all go outside again to watch the sunset. Below them on the slope, they can see lights of a mundane campsite, but otherwise, the night is lit by the bright moon and stars only. It's beautiful.

Magnus claps his hands. "It's time."

Madzie cheers, adorable in her red coat with bright yellow lemons. Everybody walks a little further out on the field, so Alec follows them down, curious to see what they'll do.

"Okay, Madzie, just like we practiced. The scariest you can make it!" Madzie grins. She claps her hands together in a move that reminds him of Magnus, and suddenly a huge black wolf appears in front of them. It's a little see-through in places, and the illusion is obvious in the way it glides rather than moves over the ice, but it's definitely impressive. 

"Not bad," Magnus says. He's standing behind her, doing complicated moves with his hands, adding more meat to the illusion, making it bigger.

"We don't really want the locals to go wolf-hunting again, though," Cat comments, and with a swish of her hands, the creature morphs into a weird mix of wolf and moose.

"What are you guys trying to do with this?" Alec asks.

Magnus grins, mischief obvious in the glint in his eyes. "Like I said, Ragnor was a bit of a hermit, didn't appreciate people coming on his terrain. So he started to occasionally scare the locals. Enough to keep them away from the region, but not enough to start witch-hunts or attract the curious. Just some local myths."

"Uhuh." Alec can't help but be a little skeptic. "And no mundane every wanted to learn what was up? Don't they have those reality shows about people stupid enough to hunt monsters?"

Magnus smirks. "They do, and that's where the wards come in. Just enough power to make you walk in circles." He spreads out his hands, makes the monster grow two extra tails. "It all adds to the mystery."

Alec looks at the lights of the mundanes camping below them, looks at the emptiness of the mountain, eery but beautiful in the moonlight, looks at the happiness on Madzie's face. He thinks of the many sad and quiet nights Magnus has spent thinking about Ragnor.

Turns out he doesn't really care about this technically being out of regulations.

"What's your favorite color?" he asks Madzie. "That should be the color of its eyes."

Madzie nods seriously, waves her little hands. The eyes of the monster turn a bright, unnatural purple. Its mouth is open, supposedly to make sure the locals see it's many, many teeth, but to Alec it's obvious the illusion is grinning at him.

"Let's send it down," Magnus says, approving of the final look. He and Cat, with Madzie between them, move in tandem, the dance of their hands as fluent and magical as the creature hurtling down the mountain. 

"To Ragnor," Magnus says, as he finishes a complicated movement of his hands. 

"To Ragnor," Cat echoes him.

Alec can't let them do this alone. He finds his stele in his pocket, activates his Voice rune, and taps Madzie on the shoulder. "Watch this," he says and winks at her. She grins excitedly, grabs his hand while she watches the creature close in on the campers.

Alec holds his free hand by his mouth and lets out an inhuman cackle. The rune makes it terribly loud, makes the sound carry down, all the way to the campsite. More lights flicker on.

Madzie squeezes his hand.

"A sound that scary asks for some mist," Magnus says approvingly. There's a soft smile playing around the corner of his mouth, and Alec likes to think that's his doing.

He activates his hearing rune, curious to hear the camper's reaction.

"Where's this mist coming from? It was supposed to be a clear night!"

"Did you hear that?"

"Fuck off, Marly, you're just trying to scare us with your Monster of the Mountain story again."

"I'm serious, Kenny! I heard something!"

Alec waits for a beat or two, just enough time for the campers to listen to the quiet and relax when they don't hear anything. Then he cackles again. Besides him, Madzie giggles quietly.

Below them, there's a scream, and it's definitely not Marly.

"Fuck. Was that a hyena?"

"Oh come on, Russel, there are no hyena's in Alaska."

"There could be! You hear about zoo escapes all the time."

"Five, four, three..." Magnus counts down slowly, mirth obvious in his voice.

"Did you see that?" 

"Fuck, I saw it move." 

"Is that a moose?" 

There's more screaming when Magnus and Cat make the monster sweep swiftly through the camp. 

"MOOSE DON'T HAVE THAT MANY TEETH!!!"

There's more yelling below, the campers frantically moving through the camp, flashlights shining everywhere.

Magnus and Cat don't linger though, let the monster disappear with a final wave of their hands. Alec lets some time pass, then cackles for one last time.

Madzie claps her hands. "That was fun!" Cat sweeps her up in her arms, kisses her on the forehead. "It really was. And Ragnor would be proud of your monster. But it is bedtime now, kiddo."

She ignores Madzie's protesting and carries her back to the cabin.

Alec sticks around and watches Magnus who's watching the still frantic campers below them. The moonlight makes him look even more magical than usual, shimmer on his cheeks looking like faerie dust.

He's smiling when he looks up at Alec, but his eyes are wistful and a little sad. "I really miss him," he sighs.

Alec steps closer, pulls Magnus into a hug. There's nothing he can say to make the loss feel easier, but he can support Magnus like this, by holding him close.

"I'm really glad you came along," Magnus says into his coat.

"Me too, it was fun." Alec pulls Magnus in a little closer, presses his nose in the fabric of Magnus' hat. "I think I would have liked Ragnor," he says.

Magnus snorts. "Ragnor didn't much like anyone." He kisses Alec's shoulder, turns around in his arms so he can watch the campers panic in the night, while he leans against Alec's chest. "But you might have grown on him."

Alec squeezes Magnus a little tighter. The long days are trying to catch up with him, exhaustion creeping into his bones, but he'll stand here with Magnus as long as Magnus wants to.

"You know, tomorrow, we should really go and leave monster footprints in the snow, have them disappear into nothing," he suggests. He smirks at the idea of the campers finding them on their way down.

Magnus turns around again, smile so wide it's brightening his whole face. "You really never stop surprising me, Alexander." He buries his hands in the fur lining of Alec's collar and pulls Alec close to kiss him.

In the morning they'll tease the mundanes some more, and then they'll have a drink in the dive bar of the small village at the foot of the mountain, where they'll listen to Marly and Kenny tell their tall tales of their adventures with the Monster of the Mountain.

But tonight, it's just them and the moonlight. It's a night for them and the mountain. A night for slow tender kisses under the stars. It's never too late for new traditions.

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted to [tumblr here](http://janoda.tumblr.com/post/173172456760/a-matter-of-tradition-by-pameluke-janoda-after).
> 
> I love talking about Alec and Magnus, so come find me at [tumblr](http://janoda.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/janoda) to chat!!


End file.
